El arrogante y la dramática
by Domidomo S
Summary: U/A. Hikari no sabe que tiene en sus manos la cura para el mal de Xin, cuando lo descubre decide vengarse de quienes la han hecho sufrir pero en el camino se encuentra con cierto rubio muy particular... *soy mala con los títulos*
1. Donde comienza todo

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

0

 **DONDE COMIENZA TODO**

Se supone que toda la historia debería ser sencilla de contar, era una historia de esas que parecen un guión de película taquillera o al menos lo que antes consideraban una de esas. Pero no, no era sencillo contarla y era así porque ella había estado involucrada de manera directa en el acontecimiento que se celebraba ese día.

Le había dado prácticamente todo el crédito a Joe y no se arrepentía de eso porque había pasado desapercibida para todo el mundo y era mejor así, haciendo la vida normal de cualquier ciudadana.

Ese día (el aniversario del descubrimiento de la cura) se hallaba en el helipuerto de Tresh y estaba esperando por la persona que culminaría su historia, esa que era suya y que no tenía que ver con medicamentos o enfermedades, esa donde al principio se encontró con un arrogante y fanfarrón que poco a poco había logrado sustituir el hueco en el que ella estaba sumida. La historia no era fácil de contar porque más que nada hablaba de sus sentimientos, no de otra cosa. Pero Joe le había dicho que ya era hora de que el mundo supiera de ella y también quién era la persona que había estado acompañándola en toda su travesía, esa persona que ponía su mundo de cabeza.

El plan que había hecho Joe era que los tres fueran sometidos a una entrevista, cada uno narrara su propia experiencia y así, con el material que se obtuviera se realizaría un libro, una edición especial por el aniversario. Y ahora, justo ahora, estaba por llegar el tercer personaje de esa historia.

̶ Yagami, pensé que habías perdido esa parte de despistada con la que te había conocido.

La aludida dió un pequeño salto. Se había sumergido tanto en lo que pensaba que no había notado la llegada de cierto rubio.

̶ Muy gracioso Yamato ̶ trató de decir, neutra.

No había olvidado que tenían un asunto pendiente ellos dos. Se suponía que Ken sólo viajaría por unos meses a Serna, pero se habían convertido en dos años por aquello de que la cura que habían encontrado se distribuyera por el mundo. Y el mejor para encargarse de la distribución era él, así que "su" historia no había terminado.

̶ Entonces Yagami, ¿continuamos? ̶ le dijo Yamato sorprendiéndola.

̶ ¿Cómo sabías que pensaba en eso? ̶ dijo ella sabiendo a qué se refería el rubio

̶ Sigues siendo igual de predecible ̶ dijo él con cara de suficiencia ̶ Además, yo no quiero que nuestra historia tenga un final todavía ̶ añadió.

Ella abrió grandes los ojos. Había imaginado que Yamato, siendo como lo conoció, se había olvidado de lo que habían vivido juntos, pero no lo hizo. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó como aquella vez en la que él le agradeció por salvarlo.

̶ Más vale que te acostumbres a esto ̶ dijo ella en tono amenazante.

Él rodó los ojos sabiendo que ella ya no tenía remedio.

̶ Vamos a la entrevista, anda ̶ dijo él rindiéndose.

* * *

 ** _Hola! he aquí una nueva historia, espero que les guste, los personajes los escogí de acuerdo a sus personalidades, creo que andaba inspirada._**


	2. Comienza una sospecha

**1**

 **COMIENZA UNA SOSPECHA.**

Había terminado. El baño aún estaba lleno de vapor, aún caliente. Hacía ya casi un año que Takeru había muerto; aun así la escena donde él se iba aparecía siempre fresca en su memoria. Con 21 años Hikari ya se sentía mucho mayor. Mientras se secaba su larga cabellera castaña recordaba la lluvia, el frío que hacía ese día. Los flashazos no tardaron en aparecer, ella había salido del hotel de manera anticipada porque él se lo había pedido. "Asegúrate de que nadie encuentre esto" le había dicho él al tiempo que le entregaba una cajita. Por el momento no quiso seguir recordando. Hikari comenzó a ponerse un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla. Recordar esa fatídica noche cada que tenía una misión se estaba volviendo casi un rito.

Desde el principio él le había advertido que no era un tipo con el cual se pudiera tener una vida segura y ella creía saber de antemano a lo que se atenía al compartirse con un traficante de drogas como lo era Takeru. Lo había puesto en balanza desde que él le dijo lo que era.

Esa noche el trabajo que tenía no había sido nada simple y mucho menos insignificante. Se había metido con algo que (a Hikari le dolía reconocer) había sido más grande que él. Takeru había muerto y ella seguía viva, recordando su escena trágica.

Comenzó a abrocharse los tenis de piel negra y a planear con detenimiento su siguiente jugada. Hikari había tomado el lugar de Takeru. Ahora ella era la que traficaba con drogas. Y es que ya no tenía nada a que aferrarse, sólo le quedaba el recuerdo de su primer amor.

El trabajo que ella tenía que realizar esa noche era sencillo, sólo consistía en robar una carga de digoxina y llevársela a Davis para que éste la distribuyera.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella a un pajarillo luchar contra su propia imagen. "Queriendo quitar a medio mundo del camino, para ahogarnos en nuestra propia soledad" pensó y luego rió en silencio. Ella odiaba estar sola. Esa era la razón por la que había decidido estar a lado de Takeru. Su hológrafo sonó, ella apartó la vista del pajarillo y contestó aún abstraída por el pensamiento que apenas, instantes atrás, había tenido.

̶ El punto de encuentro es el bar Turquiose a las 7 de la tarde ̶ era la voz de Davis que le daba la información que esperaba.

̶ Entendido ̶ fue lo que dijo ella antes de terminar la comunicación.

Las llamadas con él siempre eran así de cortas, ella sólo esperaba la confirmación del lugar y terminaba la comunicación. Lo siguiente era parte ya, de un protocolo bien establecido: mataría al individuo si era necesario, tomaría la carga y se reuniría con Davis en el cuartel.

Tomó las llaves de la motocicleta que antaño le había pertenecido a Takeru: todo lo del negocio lo había heredado de él después de su trágica muerte. Se dirigió al bar Turquiose apenas faltando unos minutos para la hora designada, a prisa, ya que no le gustaba observar el paisaje. Sabía exactamente lo que vería: demasiada gente sin hogar, cuerpos completamente rígidos tirados por las calles sin importancia alguna, algo así como se vería un apocalipsis zombi, con la diferencia que no eran zombis, sino eran personas que sólo se habían guiado por el instinto de supervivencia y no lo habían logrado.

Hacía años, había caído una pandemia que obligaba a aquellos portadores de la enfermedad a conseguir digoxina a como fuese lugar; la industria farmacéutica se había vuelto lo mejor pagado y los traficantes como ella, eran los que ahora controlaban el negocio y todo el mundo en realidad.

Llegó al bar y cuando bajó de la motocicleta se aseguró de que trajera consigo sus kunais. Se había acostumbrado a matar con armas simples. Odiaba las pistolas y esas cosas que no la dejaban disfrutar de la adrenalina de matar a una persona. Eso era lo único que podía sentir ahora, adrenalina, para eso había sido entrenada y prefería matar gente que verla morir paralizada.

Cuando entró al lugar, vio de inmediato al objetivo, no tardó mucho en dejarlo fuera de combate. Ser una mujer de 21 y atractiva le facilitaba las cosas cuando se trataba de personas perversas y que abusan del alcohol. En menos de media hora ya llevaba con ella una maleta con unos 5 kilos de digoxina. Sí, donde ella estaba aún eran "ligas menores", ya que su pandilla sólo tenía controlado un sector de Lasmia, que era donde ella vivía. Davis se la pasaba diciendo que tarde o temprano ascenderían y se harían parte de un clan mayor, pero eso aún no había pasado.

Hikari llegó al cuartel, Davis ya la esperaba, él estaba más que consciente de la capacidad de la pequeña (porque Hikari era pequeña), ella nunca le había fallado. Con la muerte de Takeru ella se había vuelto fría y despiadada, cualidades que necesitaban todos los que estaban en el negocio. Sin duda se la jugaría con ella como carta maestra para poder subir de categoría, ya había logrado conseguir todo el distrito Mair de Lasmia, así que iría por el siguiente escalón. Aunque Takeru no estuviera. Él había sido la mente maestra, por él ahora tenía a ese distrito en sus manos aunque odiara admitirlo.

Hikari le entregó la carga y fue cuando supo que tenían una prueba que superar si es que querían unirse a los Ridley's, que eran el grupo más respetado de Lunsdell. Se imaginó que la carga sería la prueba y eso entonces significaba que tendría que pelear con alguien rudo. En su mundo ya estaba todo ordenado, todos lo sabían, quien controlara el tráfico de digoxina, controlaba el mundo.

Su mundo eran 9 sectores con 13 distritos cada uno. Lunsdell era el sector más importante por todo lo que movían de digoxina. Ella era de Tresh, un distrito de Lasmia, cuando huyó con Takeru fueron a Mair y seguía estancada allí, siendo apenas parte de un grupo que controlaba un distrito. Había grupos más grandes que llegaban a controlar hasta 5 distritos pero que aún con eso seguían siendo de las ligas menores. Los grupos pequeños tenían que negociar con los jefes de los sectores pagando cuotas o bien podían ser absorbidos, lo que significaba perder su identidad de grupo.

Al parecer uno de los grandes les había puesto atención, si les iba bien se harían un grupo que controlara 7 distritos, y de ser así quizá les seguiría ser los que manejaban el sector de Lasmia. O si no resultaba el plan, Hikari se dejaría de Davis para unirse a los Ridley's ya que sus habilidades le daban para seguir adelante y no quedarse estancada. Ella no sabía el porqué de ese deseo de seguir ascendiendo, realmente todo lo hacía por memorias que ella no quería dejar en las manos del olvido.

Le habían asignado a ella la misión de prueba porque era la mejor entre los quince que tenía Davis por equipo, él mismo le dio los detalles y la verdad es que todo sonaba un tanto nuevo. Era cuestión de robar a alguien de las ligas mayores (algo que pasaba frecuentemente entre bandas), alguien que por casualidad se le había escapado de las manos la posibilidad de que filtraran su ruta. Algo en eso a ella no le cuadraba, pero necesitaba medirse con alguien de más talla, así que no dijo nada acerca del plan. Lo haría discreta y rápidamente, como siempre. De cualquier forma tenía más de una semana por si decidía cambiar de opinión.

Después de dar el visto bueno tomó la motocicleta de nueva cuenta y recorrió el camino hasta su pequeño hogar. Takeru le había dicho que para ellos no era bueno establecerse en un solo lugar porque se volvían un blanco fácil. Pero eso, era lo que ella estaba haciendo: establecerse. Como no miraba el paisaje llegó rápido al edificio, aparcó la moto y subió unas cuantas escaleras para poder llegar hasta la puerta de su hogar. Tomó un vaso de agua, aún era temprano y no quería irse a dormir, usualmente había un sueño recurrente que la aquejaba todas las noches, Takeru llegaba a preguntarle cómo estaba y al final siempre aparecía esa tonta cajita que no podía abrir.

Cuando su matón le había encomendado la tarea de que nadie la encontrara le pareció que quizá pudiera contener algo aterrador. En realidad ella sólo se había dado a la tarea de amarlo, realmente era demasiado ingenua como para preguntarse todo el meollo del digoxina. Sabía por la escuela que la pandemia había iniciado en el 2115, no mucho antes de que ella naciera. Todo parecía como una manifestación del planeta para liberarse de la carga que representaba la sobrepoblación. El mal de Xin había aparecido de la manera más espontánea que se habían imaginado, en tan sólo diez años ya había acabado con el 65% de la población y eso ya era bastante aterrador. El mundo que sus padres le habían descrito no se parecía en nada al actual, no es como que ellos lo hubieran vivido bastante, pero habían alcanzado a ver un poco de esa sociedad que parecía ahora extinta.

A ella le habían sembrado la idea de alcanzar estudios superiores. Cuando el mal de Xin había aparecido el sueño de muchos había sido convertirse en genetistas. Se había descubierto que al parecer la enfermedad era una mutación genética, que hasta sus días era irreversible. Por fortuna también se había descubierto que la digoxina era muy eficaz para detener, o más bien retrasar todas las manifestaciones de la enfermedad. Entonces se había desatado la guerra y la digoxina era lo único que parecía ser valioso en el planeta. Por fortuna su familia no parecía haber heredado esa mutación, en realidad no se había encontrado un patrón para esa mutación, por lo que nadie estaba seguro en el mundo y eso también hacía más complicado todo lo relacionado a la cura. Pronto, la prioridad de la gente había sido sólo sobrevivir. Fue así como todo había caído en decadencia. A excepción de los pocos optimistas que se esforzaban en encontrar una cura. Ella quería ser una de ellos, pero por azares del destino no lo logró. La hija de su hermano resultó tener el mal de Xin por lo que se convirtió en la prioridad de su familia, dejando todo lo demás en segundo plano, incluso los planes que ella tenía.

Hikari miró de reojo la cajita, al menos, por esa noche tampoco la abriría. Sin importarle que aún fuese temprano se fue a su cama y se recostó. Antes de quedarse dormida se aseguró de que su equipo (que sólo constaba de unos cuantos kunais) estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Para fortuna de Hikari, la semana pasó rápido. Y es que ella había optado por darle un repaso a sus estudios truncos de química. Por alguna razón se había sentido demasiado nerviosa y la mejor solución que había encontrado había sido mantener su mente ocupada en los pocos films que tenía de clases. En uno de ellos había alcanzado a distinguir a su mejor amigo, el profesor adjunto de su laboratorio de fisiología: Joe Kido. Sintió nostalgia, hacía mucho que no lo veía. Él había logrado formarse como un muy buen médico y también era de los optimistas que creían que podía existir una cura para el mal de Xin; habían guardado comunicación pero desde la llegada de Takeru se habían distanciado mucho en realidad. Se prometió a si misma llamarlo después de que terminara con su misión.

Hizo su ritual de siempre: se metió al baño, recordó a Takeru y se vistió casi toda de negro. Estaba lista para ir por aquel cargamento. Esta ocasión no recibió ninguna llamada previa, sólo un mensaje para recordarle que la esperaban en el cuartel después de que terminara con su trabajo. Antes de salir tuvo una corazonada, debía llevar la cajita del terror (así había terminado bautizándola) con ella. Tomó todas sus cosas y acto seguido montó en su motocicleta, ya había revisado la ruta y sus vías alternas por lo que creía saber qué hacer con todo eso.

Había llegado a una bodega, donde al parecer antaño había servido como un invernadero. Todo había sufrido una especie de retroceso después de la pandemia, habían vuelto a ser seres humanos satisfaciendo sus necesidades básicas, no más. Se escondió entre un montón de cajas apiladas en un desnivel y esperó a que sus objetivos llegaran. Comenzó a desesperarse cuando habían pasado ya 20 minutos extras a los que supuestamente le habían dicho que llegarían. Pensó en llamar a Davis, pero desistió, pensó que lo mejor era explorar el lugar. Quizá eso había sido el motivo de su corazonada. Salió de las cajas donde estaba escondida, la estructura metálica donde estaba casi daba al techo, no era tan alto, por lo que dió un salto. Sorpresa fue que cuando llegó al piso todo el lugar se iluminó y vio casi frente a ella a un hombre corpulento que nada más verla le propinó un puñetazo con la fuerza de un elefante. Su primera reacción fue correr, correr y esconderse.

La bodega en la que estaban había sido utilizada ya por mucha gente y por lo visto, para muchos propósitos. Eso había resultado benéfico para Hikari porque pudo encontrar donde esconderse. Unas cajas metálicas que medían aproximadamente tres metros le sirvieron como escondite, pero nada más llegar a ellas sintió como un sabor a hierro le inundaba la boca. Vomitó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, después de eso vino el dolor.

Se había formado una mancha de sangre en el suelo; ella había olvidado lo duro que resultaba un golpe, la fuerza que un hombre corpulento podía tener. Últimamente (en realidad desde el inicio de su carrera de matona) había sido muy refinada, no usaba nada de golpes o cosas relacionadas con los enfrentamientos directos ya que su tamaño y complexión no la ayudaban, así que siempre atacaba por la espalda, y ¿qué culpa podía tener?, esa había sido la manera en la que mejor se adaptó, aquella en la que no era tan difícil soportar el peso de las palabras que la describían, como si con el hecho de no usar golpes o una pistola no la hicieran una matona a sueldo.

Sintió más dolor en su costado izquierdo y eso la regresó de sus inmanejables sentimientos y añoranzas a la situación actual, al echarse a correr no había sentido el dolor que ahora parecía no querer dejarla en paz. Respiró con cierta dificultad y volvió a moverse buscando un sitio donde estuviera aún más distante de su agresor, quien minutos antes era su objetivo. Todo en ese momento había pasado con demasiada rapidez, como si él estuviera esperando que ella apareciera, era como si desde el principio el mastodonte hubiera conocido sus planes, así que no era de sorprenderse que la sacara de combate más pronto de lo que Hikari hubiera deseado.

Xavier se sorprendió de la inminente fragilidad de su adversaria, se había mostrado ágil y astuta ya que había entrado sin que él se diera cuenta, hasta que la tuvo enfrente y logró propinarle un puñetazo cerca de las costillas. De inmediato (y tal vez sin que se diera cuenta) ella había expulsado unas gotitas de sangre, dejando una marca en el piso.

Ella respiró profundo, haciendo todo lo posible por concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor, por ejemplo, en cómo salir de ahí. Con el golpe de semejante magnitud debía considerar la misión como perdida, ya habría tiempo para llevar a cabo otra, sí, ya se reivindicaría después.

El dolor no cedía, parecía que con cada segundo que pasaba, se volvía más nítido; ella veía al gigantón dar vueltas alrededor del lugar donde le había dado el golpe, cómo esperándola, aunque eso tampoco tenía mucho sentido. Si la situación seguía ese curso, terminaría muriendo desangrada. A pesar de no ser médico sabía que la herida era demasiado severa por la cantidad de sangre que ella estaba sacando, además comenzaba a sentirse más débil, la adrenalina no le duraría por siempre. Estaba segura que la hemorragia resultaría fatal mientras siguiera esperando pacientemente la oportunidad para salir del lugar. Pasados unos cuantos minutos el mastodonte habló:

̶ Xavier comienza a desesperarse… y eso no está bien. ̶ bufó ̶ Sal de donde quiera que estés.

El diálogo se le antojó absolutamente absurdo, eso no era ningún juego de escondidillas, más bien era una cosa de supervivencia. Se distrajo de pronto en uno de sus incontrolables viajes al pasado; Takeru de nuevo. "No debes dejarte vencer por nada" eran las palabras que el rubio le decía cuando ella no se desempeñaba del todo bien en los entrenamientos que él había comenzado a darle, "Nuestra misión es sobrevivir", las palabras de aliento que necesitaba siempre las había obtenido de él, su amado matón. Le dieron náuseas, miró de un lado a otro, sabía que en esos momentos lo más conveniente era ser objetiva y preocuparse por salvar su vida. Lo que había escuchado de Xavier, que era como el gigantón se había presentado, le dejaba más que claro que él sabía que ella estaría en ese lugar, él simplemente la había estado esperando.

Vio que el lugar donde estaba tenía una puerta cerca de donde estaba escondida, sólo bastaba mantener a Xavier al margen, sólo eso, no dejarse ver. Se estaba arrepintiendo de no usar una pistola, o al menos un arma que no fuese más rápida. Tendría que ocupar toda su astucia. De manera muy discreta se dirigió a la puerta que parecía su salvación, estaba cerrada. Hizo unos cuantos cálculos y decidió que saldría justo por donde había entrado, esperaba que las lecciones de gimnasia aún funcionaran y que su hemorragia no diera tanta lata. Respiró profundo y salió de donde estaba.

̶ Así que al fin decidiste salir preciosa ̶ dijo Xavier.

̶ Tus jueguitos no me gustan, así que me marcho. Con tu permiso. ̶ fue lo que Hikari dijo tratando de que su voz sonara cantarina, como si ella también estuviera dentro del juego, cualquiera que éste fuera.

Volvió a respirar profundo y caminó aguantándose todo su dolor, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Xavier intentó darle una patada, que más bien le sirvió de impulso, hizo un salto lo más alto que pudo, logró colgarse de una barra para, después de balancearse, salir por la ventana. Montó su motocicleta de manera rápida y se dio a la fuga, decidió que lo más seguro sería ir a Tresh en vez de regresar a Mair. Por alguna razón Xavier parecía saber de ella y eso seguro se volvía un problema.

Su primera idea había sido ir a casa, a aquella de la que había huido ya que ahora estaba completamente sola. Agradecía a su corazonada por hacerla empacar lo más importante para ella. El mareo que había empezado a sentir se estaba acentuando por lo que pisó aún más fuerte el acelerador, necesitaba ayuda. Al llegar a la casa abandonada entró con mucha dificultad y apenas logró encender una luz y tirarse en el sillón más cercano. Levantó su blusa y alcanzó a ver cómo estaba su costado izquierdo, parecía tener un moretón tremendo de casi todo el abdomen y parte del tórax de ese lado. El líquido rojo no se había detenido de salir por su boca. Seguro se estaba desangrando.

Necesitaba un médico de manera inmediata. Llamó al único en el que podía confiar: Joe Kido. En cuanto vio su rostro en la pantalla del hológrafo le dijo a como pudo que necesitaba ayuda. Y, antes de perder el conocimiento, se le vino a la cabeza que nada de eso podía ser mera casualidad, debía de haber un motivo por el que supieran que esa noche ella estaría allí, en esa bodega.

* * *

 ** _De verdad que ando inspirada con este trabajo, y espero continuar con este ritmo. Sé que la elección de personajes es un tanto extraña pero espero que eso no los conflictue. He disfrutado de escribir esta historia porque la idea de una Hikari matona es algo que me ha llamado bastante la atención, je. Por cierto, he de hacer una aclaración importante, en este fic Yamato y Takeru no son hermanos._**

 ** _Siento mucho haber matado a Takeru, de verdad._**

 ** _Gracias a todos los que leen._**


	3. Las revelaciones y su nueva misión

_Digimon no me pertenece_

* * *

 **2**

 **LAS REVELACIONES Y SU NUEVA MISIÓN.**

Joe la encontró tirada cerca de la puerta, en un sillón en el que solían sentarse antaño. La revisó lo más rápido que pudo, vio un hematoma en el hemitórax derecho, palpó esplenomegalia y estaba también la sangre que seguía manando de la boca. Sin duda era una rotura de bazo y eso implicaba ciertamente una cirugía si es que quería salvar a su mejor amiga. Por fortuna la casa contaba con el equipo suficiente para que él pudiera trabajar y además, había conseguido de su trabajo sangre para transfundirla. La operó en la cápsula en la que solía practicar cuando pasaban tiempo juntos y para su alivio, su amiga salió bien librada.

La había conocido cuando estaban en el instituto: él como profesor adjunto y ella como estudiante. Se habían hecho buenos amigos y luego le había contado que estaba enamorada de un matón a sueldo y había comenzado a hacer trabajos clandestinos. Nunca se había imaginado que después de que él muriera Hikari tomaría su lugar. Él siempre le había dicho que se lo pensara, que dejara eso; su amiga se negó siempre y por eso se habían distanciado. Nunca había acabado tan mal como la veía en esos momentos. Tenía entendido que ella era muy cuidadosa, quizá más que el mismo Takeru.

— ¿A dónde diablos te fuiste a meter? —le dijo a su amiga aún inconsciente.

Con el mayor cuidado que pudo la trasladó de la cámara de operaciones a su cuarto, el cual sabía que estaba intacto porque él (al parecer) había mantenido más contacto con los padres de Hikari, finalmente el hecho de que el sobrino de ésta tuviera el mal de Xin lo había vuelto más cercano a la familia. La recostó delicadamente en su cama y decidió que no se apartaría de ella hasta que estuviera bien. En el fondo tenía una corazonada, quizá había llegado la hora de decirle todo, toda la verdad acerca de lo importante que era, eso sí Takeru le había dado la clave a su amiga. Como si la vida lo hubiera escuchado, al acomodar la ropa que traía puesta Hikari, brincó una cajita. Una que él conocía muy bien. Era donde Takeru tenía todos los filmes con evidencia de su investigación y entonces debería tener la cura o al menos lo que llevaría a ésta. Abrió muy grandes los ojos. Tenía ante él el mayor secreto del mundo.

Hikari abrió los ojos tratando de desperezarse. No entendía qué hacía en su casa; se suponía que había huido junto a Takeru para no volver. En realidad no era que él la hubiera obligado a dejar su hogar ni nada, pero sabía que si seguía con sus ganas de no separarse del rubio pondría en peligro a su familia. Recordó que, ciertamente, antes de irse había tenido una discusión grandísima con su madre, por lo mismo. Prefería que las cosas hubieran salido así. Aunque de todas formas no había servido de mucho puesto que poco después de la muerte de Takeru, su familia había sido asesinada. Atravesaba la cocina cuando estaba pensando en eso, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención y la hizo detenerse: Takeru estaba recargado cerca de la estufa.

Se acercó a donde estaba él y se sorprendió aún más de verse a ella misma sentada en el comedor. Todo estaba raro, esa casa tenía muchos recuerdos que se había forzado en borrar, entonces cayó en cuenta de que quizás, sólo se trataba de un sueño.

Hikari seguía soñando y recordando cada una de las etapas de su vida. Odiaba admitirlo pero había hecho de Takeru su necesidad principal y dudaba que hubiera algo que la hiciera formar un lazo con alguien más. Al menos uno amoroso. Comenzaba a tener miedo porque quería despertar. Despertar y saber que había pasado. Recordó que alguna vez su padre le había dicho que cuando uno iba a morir solía revisar su vida como si fuera un sueño. Ella no iba a morir ¿o sí? Creía que el hecho de soñar con su casa indicaba que algo tenía que hacer ahí, pero no estaba segura.

De pronto dio un salto brusco de lugar, se hallaba en su memoria más frecuente, aquella donde Takeru le daba una cajita. "¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo de abrirla?" se preguntó a sí misma muchas veces pero nunca lograba responderse. Muchas veces en sueños había abierto esa cajita y lo único que lograba era despertar bañada en sudor por las pesadillas que salían de ella. Nunca había salido nada bueno. Así que mejor la había dejado de sin abrir. Vio de nuevo la despedida de Takeru, luego el tiroteo y de pronto sólo ella. Antes de que decidiera volverse matona pasó días encerrada, sin ser consciente del tiempo ni de nada más que no fueran las paredes que la habían acogido en ése entonces. Siempre supo que el día en que Takeru muriera, su mundo terminaría. Pero no había sido así, su vida seguía, aún seguía viva.

Entonces recordó. Había ido a una bodega y un tal Xavier, no la había recibido nada bien, le había propinado un golpazo en su costado izquierdo y lo último que había hecho era llamar a su amigo Joe. Por las palabras de Xavier supo que estaban buscando algo. A ella ya la esperaban por lo que dedujo que quizá esa información que Davis había recogido, había sido filtrada a propósito.

De pronto también sintió dolor, "pues claro, si ya recuerdo la misión y el recibimiento de ese bruto" se dijo a sí misma. Terminó de entender que había llegado justo al lugar donde había prometido no volver: a casa de sus padres, justo con la que estaba soñando. El dolor comenzó a aumentar y fue cuando realmente despertó. Estaba en cama, alguien había llegado y la había puesto en su cama. Tuvo ganas de llorar de repente. Estaba aún con la mente medio dormida cuando alguien abrió en la puerta, no intentó ni siquiera enfocarlo porque sabía que si era enemigo ya la habría matado.

— Así que ya despertaste bella durmiente —reconoció que era la voz de Joe.

— ¿Qué diablos me pasó? —logró articular con voz somnolienta.

— Nada más te rompieron el bazo —dijo con sarcasmo— Ya estás estable pero necesitarás mucho reposo, y con mucho me refiero a un mes, como mínimo.

— ¿Un mes? —preguntó Hikari incrédula.

— Alégrate de que no te esté pidiendo que renuncies a lo que sea en que estés metida —finalizó Joe.

"Ese desgraciado me las va a pagar" pensaba Hikari con coraje. Tendría que estar un mes fuera y eso significaba perder muchas ganancias.

— ¿Te quedarás a cuidarme doc? —le preguntó ella.

— No de tiempo completo —dijo él un poco seco.

Ella sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo. Agradeció internamente por tenerlo, era de los pocos que no había renunciado a su amistad aun cuando sabía que estaba enrollada con un matón. Después de mucho tiempo volverían a convivir. Ahora tenía que avisarle a su jefe que no podría trabajar. La idea de renunciar a esa vida ni siquiera se le atravesó por la cabeza, para ella, era la única manera de mantener a Takeru vivo en su mente, sus recuerdos y en su vida misma.

Le llamó a su jefe, él contestó después de que hubieron sonado tres timbres. Desde que Davis contestó, Hikari pudo notar el tono molesto de su voz. De hecho si lo pensaba un poco, no sabía qué tiempo llevaba dormida. Su jefe le preguntó dónde estaba y qué había pasado.

— Pasó que ya me esperaban —dijo ella tratando de no sonar tan irritada como se sentía— y que la bienvenida no fue muy calurosa. Tengo el bazo roto y no puedo ni levantarme de la cama.

Escuchó cómo es que Davis carraspeaba, agradecía que sólo fuera el audio el que había activado porque sabía que su jefe estaba muy molesto. En realidad ella no tenía la culpa de que todo se fuera a la basura.

— Eso quiere decir que te ausentas ¿no es cierto? —Le dijo Davis.

Hikari admitió que estaría fuera del negocio por un tiempo, pero que era seguro que regresaría. Davis aceptó no muy contento lo que ella había dicho y le dijo que de todas formas no perderían tiempo. A ella le tocaría ponerse al corriente a su regreso.

Hikari se quedó recostada, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar; su viaje al pasado había hecho que las heridas que tenía, por discutir y alejarse de su familia, se volvieran a abrir. "Algún día tendrías que enfrentar los fantasmas de tu pasado Hikari" se dijo a sí misma. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a volar. No sabía nada de la organización donde estaba, nunca había preguntado nada acerca de los detalles, su objetivo siempre había sido continuar, ahora se preguntaba ¿Continuar con qué? A su madre le había dicho que todo lo hacía por amor, pero quizá ahora ni a ella misma le convencía ese argumento.

Los primeros días parecía que estuviese sola en casa, de no ser por el ruido que Kido hacía al preparar la comida o la vez en la que acomodó las cosas de ella, habría creído que de verdad estaba sola. Era como si Joe no la hubiera perdonado por meterse en el mismo negocio que Takeru. Seguía sin poder levantarse de la cama y sin poder hacer mucho esfuerzo por lo que su amigo le había llevado la comida todo el tiempo sin falta. Ella no se había armado de valor para preguntarle algo o al menos para agradecerle. Un día de manera inesperada, Joe le dio junto con la comida algo que le era completamente familiar.

— Encontré esto en tus cosas.—le dijo Joe— Me imaginé de inmediato que sería importante para ti.

Lo que había encontrado era la cajita que Takeru le había dado el día que murió. Cuando ella la tocó, las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir. Sus sentimientos, aún la traicionaban.

— ¿Fue él cierto? —le dijo Joe— Quién te la dio.

— Tienes buenas corazonadas —le sonrió ella. Pudo sentir en el ambiente que todo estaba dispuesto para hablar abiertamente.

— Más que corazonadas, me lo dijo el símbolo que tiene grabado —concluyó él marchándose de la habitación.

Hikari observó la cajita con más detenimiento de lo que lo había hecho en veces anteriores y descubrió que justo en el centro de la rosa que tenía grabada, estaba el símbolo del que Kido hablaba. Era una especie de círculo que encerraba dos letras fundidas entre sí: una F y una T. Y ella los conocía, eran las iniciales de un laboratorio farmacéutico, una en la cual su querido amigo Joe Kido trabajaba, ¡Claro!, por eso la reconocía, se trataba de Farma Tresh. Lo que no terminaba de entender, es que era lo que tenía que ver Takeru en esa compañía, además Farma Tresh ya había dado su último aliento. Ella creía que no tardaría mucho en caer, justo como muchos otros laboratorios y todo por la digoxina. Pero su duda principal seguía en el aire; se dio por vencida, sabía muy bien que por su cuenta, ahí en la cama no averiguaría la relación de Takeru con el laboratorio o de cómo había llegado una cajita como esa a manos de su antiguo novio. Hasta que reaccionó. ¿Por qué Joe había averiguado tan rápido, o había ligado a Takeru con el laboratorio sólo por una cajita?

Se levantó de la cama como pudo; no había sanado, ni el bazo ni las heridas y eso le provocó un dolor demasiado intenso, pero, tenía que hallar respuestas y por tanto hablaría con Kido a como diera lugar. Lo encontró en la cocina.

— Hay algo que no me estás diciendo Kido —le dijo acusadoramente en cuanto lo vio.

— Lo que te dije fue que no hicieras esfuerzos Yagami, pero, ahí tienes el claro ejemplo de que cada quien puede hacer lo que le venga en gana sin pedir autorización ni rendir informes a nadie en absoluto —contestó cortante.

Hikari hizo una mueca de disgusto, si es que eso se podía aún más; había dado en el clavo, sí, pero al parecer su amigo no tenía tanta disposición de revelar secretos. Eso y que ella no había tenido quizá nada de tacto al preguntar. En el fondo aún seguía molesta con Joe por siempre echarle tierra a Takeru, pero él la había salvado, y seguía cuidándola además. Sin poder contener esa última molestia que atravesó por su cabeza, abrió la boca.

— No entiendo qué diablos pasa contigo, si tanto te molesta lo que hago o yo, lárgate de una maldita vez y no me vengas con sarcasmos —le gritó y soltó un puñetazo a la pared.

Inmediatamente después de que dio el golpe sintió que todo le daba vueltas, tosió y sintió un sabor ferroso en la boca, sangre. Joe corrió y la sostuvo antes de que terminara en el piso, la llevó en brazos de vuelta a la cama, se sintió demasiado inconsciente, demasiado arrebatada; "yo y mis impulsos" pensó y se dejó llevar por su amigo.

Joe la colocó con cuidado en la cama donde ya había estado semana y media. Levantó su blusa y vio que la sutura que el mismo había puesto estaba intacta pero la herida sangraba. Salió de la habitación, para instantes después regresar con el equipo que necesitaba para la curación. Hikari no dijo más y fue Joe quien habló.

— No me molestas, no seas tonta, pero ¿sabes?, estoy más preocupado por ti que nadie, y no me refiero a la rotura de tu bazo, aunque también me apura. Sino más bien a tu persona, ahora que lo perdiste a él que era tu todo, ¿qué te mueve? No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga, no quiero verla sola y sin saber qué rumbo tomar. —la preocupación en su voz era palpable para Hikari— Por eso siempre fui así con él, si quieres saberlo. Sabía lo importante que era para ti y que eras tú para él. No me veas con esos ojos —Hikari trató de disimular su incredulidad— Claro que sabía lo que tú significabas para él. Ambos sabíamos que tú no te merecías entrar en esta vida, pero es que tú te empeñas taaanto...

Hikari parpadeó como si tratara de despertar de un sueño, no estaba entendiendo el discurso de Joe. Hablaba como si conociera a Takeru de toda la vida, así como ella creía haberlo conocido, así como Joe la conocía a ella. Y ella que siempre había creído que se odiaban.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad y con tono más amable.

— Esto es una confesión Yagami, de lo que tu novio y yo teníamos planeado para nosotros. Tú incluida.

Hikari se sorprendió aún más cuando Joe dijo esas palabras. Él fue contándole como poco a poco es que había conocido a Takeru en el laboratorio. Sí, otra sorpresa que no se esperaba aún con todo y que ya lo había pensado con el incidente de la cajita. Takeru, en palabras de Joe, no era nadie tonto, más bien se le podía haber considerado un prodigio. Estaba en Farma Tresh porque compartía el ideal de los fundadores que era reestablecer el antiguo régimen, o al menos ese se había convertido en el ideal después de que el mal de Xin se convirtiera en una pandemia. La mejor manera de reestablecer ese régimen era poder encontrar una cura para lo que fuera que desencadenara la mutación y por lo tanto, el descenso en la actividad del corazón. Takeru, que era de los investigadores más valiosos, creía en eso.

— Farma Tresh comenzó como un laboratorio de investigación pequeño, en el período en el que las empresas farmacéuticas tuvieron su auge, logró hacerse de un poco de renombre hasta que el tráfico de digoxina se volvió lo más importante y poco a poco las farmacéuticas y los laboratorios de investigación se vieron reducidos a cenizas. Farma Tresh no quería rendirse y su investigador estrella les dio una idea: entrar al tráfico de digoxina y tener contacto directo con los males que deseaban erradicar, el mal de Xin y la mafia que controlaba al mundo.

Para que en ese momento Takeru tuviera la edad que tenía ella justo ahora, era algo demasiado alocado y parecía un tanto imposible, pero lo había logrado hasta determinado punto. Eso la hizo apreciarlo aún más.

Joe había entrado a Farma Tresh gracias a sus logros académicos y también porque el laboratorio necesitaba a gente comprometida e interesada al menos en el mal de Xin. La mayoría de la gente en esos tiempos sólo pensaba en sobrevivir. Él había logrado trabajar con el equipo de Takeru y poco a poco había ido ganándose su confianza hasta que lograron trabar amistad.

— Ahí es donde entras tú, querida. En ese verano, donde lo conociste cerca de la casa. Quién le había ofrecido la estancia en ese lugar fui yo, y la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que terminarían liados. Cuando Takeru me lo contó, no lo podía creer, más porque era impensable que se relacionara con alguien que no fuera por cuestiones del trabajo, por aquello de los innumerables riesgos que implicaba su misión. Pero irremediablemente se enamoró de ti. Por eso era tan cabrón con ustedes, buscaba una manera de no meterte en la misión y hacerle ver a él que debían tener prioridades.

El que Joe le haya dicho eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara, era demasiada sinceridad, demasiados descubrimientos para el momento, pero lo dejó seguir.

̶ Cuando ambos comprendimos que no podía alejarse de ti, fue que pensamos en un plan alterno. Te uniríamos a la causa aunque no fueras consciente de ello.

Para Hikari la sorpresa sólo iba creciendo. Creía conocer a su novio instantes antes y ahora Joe venía a demostrarle que el panorama de todo era mucho más amplio. Al parecer el mundo que siempre le había ganado de tamaño, seguía haciéndolo. No había interrumpido a Joe en lo absoluto, nunca había imaginado que el motivo de Takeru para ser matón fuera tan noble, o ambicioso, ya no sabía cómo llamarlo siquiera. Ella, poco a poco, había dejado de creer en la bondad y en la nobleza. Le resultaba irónico que había aprendido a aislarse y a ver el mundo de la manera más cruel con alguien cuyos motivos eran la esperanza de algo mejor. Eso y de Kido, que le acababa de mostrar que a veces las verdades golpeaban con más fuerza que un golpe físico.

Empezó a sentirse como grogui, el dolor del esfuerzo al pegar el puñetazo le estaba cobrando y además su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora para poder entender toda la historia.

Quería sentirse al menos molesta, aún con todo y que las dos personas más importantes –y que una de ellas seguía con vida- la habían estado manejando. Entonces comenzó sentir como los ojos le ardían y como empezaron a manarle las lágrimas. No podía hacer otra cosa, sólo llorar y llorar. Joe le acarició la cabeza como su padre lo había hecho cuando ella era pequeña, luego, tomó la cajita y se la puso en las manos a Hikari.

— Yo creo que ya es hora de que la abras Yagami —le dijo Joe de manera cariñosa.

Hikari la tomó y la abrió. Lo que había allí eran grabaciones. Joe abrió los ojos y sólo mencionó que esa era toda la investigación de Takeru, todos sus avances. Hikari tenía un mes para ponerse al corriente de todo.

Sus grabaciones no fueron sencillas, ella jamás había visto al mal de Xin tan de cerca, no recordaba haber visto indicios de mejores momentos que los que vivía en la actualidad, y verlos, sólo le provocaba sentirse más y más miserable. Era entendible que Takeru quisiera cambiar eso. En los laboratorios habían tratado de estudiar de manera convencional las posibles curas para el mal, y habían obtenido resultados por lo que se sintieron cerca de hallar a cura, en realidad sólo habían encontrado la digoxina. Las pruebas con esta droga habían sido demasiado satisfactorias en animales pero en humanos era diferente, sólo era una manera de retrasar la enfermedad. Al parecer ya habían intentado arreglar enfermedades genéticas con anterioridad, pero simple y sencillamente no habían dado con el resultado. A pesar de todo, Takeru seguía intentándolo.

Había mucho que ella no entendía, lo único que tenía claro era que un componente esencial de la investigación era la digoxina. Un gran detalle era que no había encontrado datos de nada, no sabía en qué laboratorios trabajaba Takeru cuando había dejado la farmacéutica, ni quienes eran sus superiores y para colmo, Joe le había dicho que él tampoco sabía nada porque era información demasiado clasificada, incluso para él.

En un mes su mundo se volvió despiadado, inhóspito no, pero sí despiadado. Ahora era un mundo donde sólo tenías que velar por una sola cosa: tu vida. Las grabaciones de Takeru se lo recordaban constantemente, todo en ese mundo había dejado de importar: la muerte de la gente era horrible. Aquellos que quisieran poder, sólo podían seguir el camino de la muerte. A estas alturas ya no podía preocuparse por nadie más que por ella, ni siquiera por la persona que más había amado en su vida.

El tiempo que había pasado en cama la había hecho pensar más de lo que ella había imaginado necesario pensar. Y lo que antes le había parecido un acto de amor y de entrega definitiva ahora lo veía con otros ojos. Esa ahora sería ella y buscaría venganza. Se vengaría de los que le quitaron la vida a Takeru, se vengaría de los que estaban jugando con vidas inocentes para poder vivir de ellas, se vengaría de todos aquellos rostros con sonrisa que desaparecieron aunque ella no los conociera.

Tenía una nueva misión.

* * *

 _Hola, creí que iba a avanzar más rápido con esto. Creo que ya no debería hacerme muchas esperanzas de trabajar rápido. Espero que este capítulo les guste._

 _Por mi cabeza siempre pasa la idea de que Hikari puede ser muy determinada cuando se lo propone, por cierto, lamento también haber matado a su familia. Al escribir la historia me había preguntado quién podría fungir en el papel de mejor amigo y se me ocurrió que Joe podía serlo, además tampoco suena tan descabellado que se llevara bien con Takeru y con la familia de Hikari._

 _Acabo de notar que escribí Davis en lugar de Daisuke, para no alterar esto lo dejaré como Davis. También planeo usar a más personajes, pero aún no sé como._

 _Mil gracias por leer._


End file.
